


Bad Dreams

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a reoccurring dream that Sam dies during a hunt but Sam comforts her when she wakes them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I'm a new writer and would like to write more so please send requests either in the comments or on tumblr (wayward-oneshots). If would like to, leave some helpful criticism in the comments to help me become a better writer. Thank you for reading. (:

You had been having the same dream for a few weeks and had just woken up from the same dream, waking Sam up as well. “Y/N? Baby, are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him as hard as you could, thankful that he was still alive.  
“I’m okay, just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up.”  
“You don’t have to be sorry. Was it the same dream?”  
He wrapped his arms around you and put one hand on your head, pulling you into his chest.  
“It’s okay sweetie. I’m right here and I’m never leaving.”  
The sound of his heartbeat, the fingers running through your hair, and just knowing that he would always be there for you helped you go back to sleep.


End file.
